1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic surgical instrumentation, and more particularly to an improved femoral trial prosthesis apparatus having particular utility in knee joint replacement surgery (particularly revision surgical cases) wherein a previous femoral prosthesis has been removed by a surgeon. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved posterior stabilized-type femoral trial apparatus for preparing a patient's femur to receive a posterior stabilized femoral prosthesis wherein a trial body carries a module selected from a kit of modules, each module including cutting and rasping surfaces that extend longitudinally and a stem portion for accepting a stem member from a kit of various stem members of differing sizes and diameters.
2. General Background of the Invention
When a surgeon removes a previous femoral implant, it is known in the art as a "revision" case. A surgeon must remove that previous femoral implant and replace it with a new implant. However, often the patient has weakened or reduced bone tissue for attachment.
In the case of revision femoral implant surgery, surgeons often use a posterior stabilized-type femoral implant. Such a posterior stabilized femoral implant is sold by Smith & Nephew of Memphis, Tennessee as part of the Genesis Total Knee System or the Profix Total Knee System.
The surgeon may attempt to use a trial prosthesis to first determine the appropriate size and shape of the final prosthesis to be implanted.